<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Облачно, возможны осадки в виде... Что? Фрикаделек?! Каких, нахрен, фрикаделек?!? by Eichenwald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537481">Облачно, возможны осадки в виде... Что? Фрикаделек?! Каких, нахрен, фрикаделек?!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald'>Eichenwald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Roleswap, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари любил своего босса любовью тёмной, какой учат Хибари с самого детства. Такой, с которой дедушка Фонг впервые отдавал его в Вендикар на воспитание. Такой, с которой его мать с отцом продали его Вонголе почти девять лет назад, чтобы защитить клан. Кёя был счастлив, что у него такое небо и такие атрибуты, идеально дополняющие его.</p>
<p>или ау! в которой Фонг — аркобалено тумана и хранитель Варии. Кёя тоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fon &amp; Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Облачно, возможны осадки в виде... Что? Фрикаделек?! Каких, нахрен, фрикаделек?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>«Мы как бы друг друга очень любим, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>но постоянно ругаемся, орём друг на друга. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Я нашу семью называю весёлая, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>нормальные люди — токсичная».</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Лязг меча заглушил более громкий победный клич, массивная дверь с глухим стуком обрушилась на мраморные плиты. Скуало стоял в этом хаосе, как влитой, сверкая острыми белыми зубами; Леви закатил глаза, Бельфегор пустил смешок, Луссурия умилённо заулюлюкал — он очень сильно любил Скуало, почти на грани романтической влюблённости, — Фонг приоткрыл глаза на секунду, но, Кёя был уверен, не вышел из транса.</p>
<p>— Чёртов босс, я достал эти хуевы кольца!</p>
<p>Суперби в три секунды пролетел почти всю столовую и, в ироничном почтении склонив голову, передал шкатулку Занзасу. Кёя почувствовал ярость босса раньше, чем голова Скуало встретилась со столешницей.</p>
<p>— Мусор, это подстава.</p>
<p>— Что?! Чёрт!!!</p>
<p>На лице Скуало чётко бегущей строкой пробежало: убью. Убьюубьюубью суку (и было непонятно — он это про того, кто его наебал, или про Босса). Кёя подумал, что, может быть, сражение с мелкими детишками будет не таким уж скучным, раз они умудрились надурить их капитана. Хотя, нет, всё же скучным.</p>
<p>Единственным существом, которое стоило хоть что-то во всей этой кабале с неожиданно всплывшим дальним родственником самого Примо, был Реборн.</p>
<p>— Босс, тебе следует успокоиться, — мягко сказал Фонг и аккуратно перетёк в другую позу — у него было кошачье телосложение, не иначе, поэтому все жесты больше походили на колыхание занавесок на ветру. Занзас не слушал никого в этом мире, даже Бога и отца, но Фонгу ничего не мог возразить, потому что тот всегда был прав.</p>
<p>Не зря считается, что собрать своих хранителей сложнее, чем удачно вступить в брак: у каждого неба был свой, особый темперамент, поэтому какой-то определённый типаж атрибутов не всегда мог ему подойти. Хибари знал, что у Примо был спокойный ураган, слегка не-от-мира-сего дождь, миролюбивое солнце, скользкий туман, упрямая гроза и отстранённое облако, а вот у того же Ноно — шебутной ураган, отстранённый дождь, упрямое солнце, глуповатый туман, миролюбивая гроза и умудрённое облако.</p>
<p>Хибари любил своего босса любовью тёмной, какой учат Хибари с самого детства. Такой, с которой дедушка Фонг впервые отдавал его в Вендикар на воспитание. Такой, с которой его мать с отцом продали его Вонголе почти девять лет назад, чтобы защитить клан. Кёя был счастлив, что у него такое небо и такие атрибуты, идеально дополняющие его.</p>
<p>— Мусор, собирайтесь, мы отправляемся в Японию, — лицо у Занзаса оставалось безэмоциональным, но бокал с крепким французским вином треснул в сильной хватке, расплёскивая своё содержимое на кусок шницеля. Кёя, отхлебнув из своего бокала, протянул вилку с ножом к тарелке босса и отрезал небольшой кусочек, который положил в рот, облизнувшись, чтобы стереть капельки вина. Ему некуда было спешить — Фонг предсказал, что Скуало не справится, поэтому их вещи лежали в чемодане, застрявшем в дедушкиных иллюзиях. Занзас рыкнул, заметив то, что у него под носом воруют его пищу — и плевать, что он не стал бы доедать то, что облили вином — и подался вперёд, со всей дури сжимая челюсть с жутким клацом. Хибари хотел посмотреть на того храброго львёнка, который осмелился бросить вызов их врхэ пхэтронх.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не то что бы они с Занзасом когда-либо обсуждали заключение — ну что, как тебе сидеть обездвиженным в какой-то жиже парочку лет? не понравилось? — но, кажется, Хибари из-за такой маленькой детали любили чуть больше, чем остальных.</p>
<p>Да-да, Вария не знает, что такое любовь. Но! Они все относились друг к другу не так, как к остальным: чуть меньшая доза раздражения — чуть больше внимания. Кёя и Скуало легко могли назвать Бельфегора «ёбнутым принцем», но никогда не говорили короткое «Бел», потому что знали, что он от этого загорается, как бензин, разлитый у костра. Луссурия никогда не опускал мерзкие шуточки по поводу офицеров, своих любовников водил максимально тайно, хотя вот тем же лейтенантам доставалась такая доза хуёвых гейский подкатов, что даже Фонг смеялся с их лиц. Леви… Он просто был. Его никто не понимал, просто не стремился, хотя Скуало иногда глядел на того так сочувствующе — это же надо было так в жизни ошибиться и решить пойти за Занзасом, служить ему до самой могильной плиты, с ним же такого совсем-совсем не было. Одним словом, Вария была как минимум знакомым здоровым коллективом нездоровых людей.</p>
<p>Но Кёю Занзас всё равно любил больше всех! Только без этого, чистая мужская любовь-ненависть-долг-служба! (Луссурия где-то за спиной счастливо причитает и складывает ручки, словно кошачьи лапки).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Конечно, у Занзаса был частный самолёт — деньги в Варии крутились нешуточные, даже несмотря на то, что от общей суммы каждому отдельно взятому лицу отводилось максимум тридцать процентов от оплаты — остальное в казну! остальное идейное! — каждый офицер (и ещё два звания ниже) был этаким неофициальном миллионером. «Форбс» о Занзасе не писал, а зря. Но вернёмся к самолёту: Занзас редко покидал Италию. Последние восемь лет у него вообще был домашний режим, да. Вот Скуало любил по свету мотаться, Луссурия любил Скуало сопровождать, Леви босс отсылал куда подальше, Бел выполнял миссии в пределах Италии и чаще других следил за их «холодцом», а Фонг с Кёей… Пламя Мрака обладало особенностью — ломание пространства и времени. То самое, когда там здесь, а завтра сегодня было вчера. Им не нужен был транспорт, они сами были транспорт. Сильные и независимые.</p>
<p>У Кёи не было лётной болезни, в принципе, но ему было очень некомфортно сейчас лететь, будто что-то мерзкое свернулось в груди. На соседнем кресле сидел Фонг — их часто путали или, как минимум, считали близнецами. Два человека на одно лицо — это они просто не видели Хибари Мезуми, госпожу Сяо, братца Линга, ещё тыщу японо-китае-франко-германо-англо-итальянских предков. Кёя помнил странную, абсолютно не вписывающуюся в красную рисовую бумагу и горшки с бамбуком раму, позолоченную, состаренную, а из рамы на него глядел холодный и страшный мужчина с европейским разрезом голубых глаз, блондинистыми волосами, тонкими губами и просачивающимся сквозь полотно чувством справедливости. Хуилион человек на одно лицо — вот что есть Хибари. Самые сильные облака и туманники мира, любимцы богов победы, последние лет сорок — дети триады. Конкретно Фонг и Кёя — варийские шавки.</p>
<p>Ни одного из них такое звание не смущало. Как говорил Бермуда-сан-чтоб-он-сдох-ах-да-уже, чем грубее оскорбления, тем больше человек тебя боится. Их поливали таким говном, что даже Луссурия, известный среди всей мафии как гей-некрофил, столько не хлебал. Кёя был в восторге. Он готов был быть собакой, домашним волкодавом, надеть ошейник, лишь бы видеть мелочный блеск в глазах его обидчиков — «так слухи о непобедимых Хибари — просто слухи?» — и слышать чавкающий звук выпрыгивающих из-под кожи костей, дроблённых, острых, как акульи зубки. Кёя готов был называться собакой, лишь бы слышать: «Мусор, фас!» Фонг мог сколько угодно закатывать глаза под закрытыми веками, медитировать, повиснув в воздухе, и шептать: «Зайка, не привязывайся»; «Солнышко, мы же дворняжки»; «Лапушка, однажды мы всадим Занзасу клинок в спину, такова наша натура», — но он продолжал скрывать Варию от любой невзгоды, защищать от биполярной Вонголы и останавливать Занзаса от большинства разрушительных порывов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— А, так вот что это было, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал Фонг, когда прямо с трапа их встретили с винтовками. Бугаи, такие, как их Леви, все в шрамах, с бинтами на кривых пальцах и кровью в тонком прищуре глаз, на их фоне Вария выглядела богатеями, а не мафиозными убийцами-отбросами. — Как мило, Джун-кун, видимо, всё ещё нас не забыл.</p>
<p>Джун-кун приходился Кёе кровным родителем, но воспитывал его всё равно Фонг, так что какая разница. Кёя помнил только седые волосы в ещё молодой голове кровного отца, да вечные огрызания матери: «Не сюсюкай с ним. Пусть ест сам. Мне плевать, что он не может! Он Хибари! Он обязан». Хибари все вообще были обязаны. Какой-то их родственник был древним околобожеством, решившим переспать со смертной женщиной. Так в их род заселилось сильное тёмное пламя, раскрывающееся то облаком, то туманом в зависимости от характера человека. А тот родственник через пару тысячелетий умер, как и все околобожественные существа, кроме двух наглухо ебанутых и влюблённых околоподростков с околоидеями. С тех пор каждый, кому не повезло родиться родственником любого из великих шаманов, приходилось мириться с тем, что, возможно, его жизнь отберут. Заставят отдавать силы по капле мирозданию, чтобы умереть и в ненависти восстать в худшем своём воплощении. Но забирали туда только сильных.</p>
<p>Фонг с Кёей были сильнейшими. Не удивительно, что за Фонгом Вендиче пришли, когда ему было пять лет. Он сжёг своих родителей, до тла, полностью осознавая, что они умрут. Бермуда подивился такой ярости, свойственной больше урагану, чем туману, но научил его медитировать и сдерживать дракона внутри. У Фонга рано пробудилось пламя мрака. У Кёи тоже рано пробудилось — когда Кайот-сан, правая рука самого дона Вонгола, пришёл в их дом, а мать без раздумий сказала: «Забирайте, только нас не трогайте». Кёю тогда пытались тренировать хранители Ноно, чтобы сделать идеальным облаком для будущего дечимо — тогда уже не Энрико, кажется, но ещё не Федерико. Максимилаин? Мирон? Как того отпрыска жалкого Тимотео звали? У пребывания в Вонголе был только один положительный момент: гордая спина, хмурые брови и кровь в винных зрачках — Занзас был воплощением воли и животной ярости, той, которая с детства клубилась в Кёе, заставляя избивать себе подобных. Кёя сжёг человека, желавшего в отчаянии и какой-то непонятной обиде зарезать Занзаса, пламенем мрака, тогда и пробудилось. Для Вонголы он сразу стал бракованным, но Занзас наоборот разглядел что-то. Заинтересовался. А на следующий день Кёю забрал Фонг, чтобы сдать, оказывается, в Вендикар.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Десять побегов, три из них — с нижнего уровня. Знакомые убийцы и маньяки, воспринимающие убийство как хобби, а не работу. Триггер на бинты и маниакальная любовь к цепям — почти кинк. Кёя был подростком, когда Бермуда сказал, что он всему научился, и сдал на руки всё ещё любимого дедушки. Фонг тогда улыбнулся, прошёлся короткими ногтями по с трудом работающим мышцам ног, укусил в торчащие ключицы, посмеялся и поцеловал в выпирающую скулу. Он стал хранителем за это время! Хранителем Занзаса, самым настоящим, галантно прошёлся по трупам всех кандидатов на место тумана и сказал, что приведёт в Варию облако, не сильно уступающее ему по силе. Кёя был в восторге!</p>
<p>Это место, этот отряд, эта тьма — идеальное поле, на котором будут цвести алые ликорисы как символ Хибари. И Кёя ни на что бы не променял такое небо, такую семью, такие возможности. А пока они убили всех-всех подосланных Хибари Джуном шестёрок и собирались расположиться в гостинице. На секунду показалось, что кто-то зовёт Кёю, не вслух, а скорее… Эмоционально? Интуиция будто кричала Кёе идти куда-то, шептала, что здесь ему не место. Фонг обернулся через левое плечо — Кёя сделал шаг вперёд, мотнув головой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На следующий день пришла записка от клана Хибари, суть которой можно смело свести к: «Ну и пожалуйста, вы нам не нужны, до свидания!» — и показанный язык. А вечером была встреча с детишками-будущими-дечимо. Шестое чувство, настоящее звериное чутье, выло, что Кёя не на том месте, что ему стоит стоять вместо этой странной девчонки рядом с недо-Дечимо, но потом он посмотрел на Занзаса — самодовольно ухмыляющегося, по-звериному сытого Занзаса, — и все сомнения отпали. Быть атрибутом — это выбор, и как бы Фонг складно не говорил, что они Хибари, и никто над ними не властен, они оба нацепили удавки на шеи и отдали концы в руки Занзаса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чтобы тот их вёл.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>только избранные почувствовали, что в какой-то момент я чуть не свернула на слэш-дорожку в дебри занзас/хибари, но вовремя вывернула все обратно в джен.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>